Electronic documents and computer readable files are susceptible to fraud and unauthorized modifications. Electronic documents and computer files can be generated and/or modified by unauthorized and/or unidentified users via many commercially available software programs and/or custom software “hacking” tools available via the internet.
Various entities have devised solutions to reduce the likelihood of this occurring by focusing on encrypting the document or file and/or embedding a digital signature or certificate in the document or file. Existing techniques, individually and/or in combination, have failed to provide allow for the management of the complete document lifecycle (i.e., from creation thru delivery) of secure electronic documents and/or computer files.